


Between

by helens78



Category: due South
Genre: First Time, Frottage, M/M, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-27
Updated: 2011-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-19 11:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser never thought he could have any of this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between

"Come here," Vecchio says softly, taking Fraser's hand and pulling him into bed. He's got a strong grip, as Fraser's always known he would, and Fraser falls into place obediently; why would he argue about this?

The lips on the back of his neck aren't a surprise, even though he's still looking into Vecchio's eyes. He slides a hand behind him, rests his palm on Kowalski's thigh; Kowalski comes in closer, presses the whole length of his body to Fraser's back. "I got you," Kowalski murmurs. "You okay there, buddy?"

"I--yes," Fraser manages. He reaches out for Vecchio, who smiles at him and lies down in front of him, face-to-face with him, both Rays surrounding him. None of them have even managed to get so much as a sock off, but Fraser's nearly vibrating with anticipation.

It was only that he never thought he could have this-- _this_ , this heat, these touches, any of it. It was his secret, his curse, falling in love with one and then the other, watching as their initial skirmishes turned into something deeper. The moment when Kowalski shoved Vecchio into an alley wall, and Fraser saw it for what it was, and glanced away before his gaze could become an intrusion.

"Benny," Vecchio murmurs, and Fraser opens his mouth to say _yes_ again, _yes, Ray_ , only when he tries, Vecchio swallows his words, licks them out of Fraser's mouth and makes Fraser open wide. Fraser gives him the moans and gasps he's given to his fantasy version of Vecchio for years, rubbing shamelessly against Vecchio's thigh before him, Kowalski's groin behind him.

Kowalski's teeth scrape gently against the back of Fraser's neck, and Fraser breaks away from Vecchio long enough to beg for mercy. "Ray-- _Ray_ \--I can't, I don't know how to--"

"Let go," Vecchio whispers, lips moving gently against Fraser's cheek. "Just let go."

Kowalski takes Fraser's hand, threads his fingers into Fraser's. "Let go," he agrees, and Fraser clutches at his hand, struck for a moment by the paradox involved--letting go and holding on as tightly as he can.

And then he's gasping harder, mouth searching for Vecchio's, finding it, and his pants will be a dark, sticky mess when he's done, but he doesn't care, doesn't care about any of that.

What he cares about, when he comes back to himself, is that--if it was just this once, if it was just this, he's _squandered_ it, he's--

"I can hear you getting all nervous again," Kowalski murmurs. "Come on, Fraser. You think either one of us is stupid enough to let you get away now?"

Fraser closes his eyes and exhales with sharp relief. "No," he murmurs, and he folds himself back into Kowalski's arms as Vecchio starts undoing the buttons on his shirt.

 _-end-_


End file.
